


let me give you a little-

by jaebeomish (lustre_c)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Face-Fucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I lied, Kissing, LITERALLY, Like years ago, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut, and twas a smut, first fic I wrote, i suck, i will stop with the tags, jjp, pls be nice, redhaired jaebum yes this is that old, this is a horrible title im sorry my brain doesn't wanna work rn, this is my first post omg, well jaeB sucks in this one too ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustre_c/pseuds/jaebeomish
Summary: The tent in Jinyoung’s tight briefs makes Jaebum’s mouth water, but he was a tease so he licked his lips and pressed open mouth kisses onto the covered erection twitching beneath. Jinyoung groaned, watching the redhead leaving a wet spot above his member, so close but so painfully not where he needed it right now.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	let me give you a little-

**Author's Note:**

> hii, welcome!~ soo i found this old as unfinished fic in the dark deep depths of my files during my current flash urge to write again, so I thought might as well! post! it! the writing was honestly pretty bad ahahah but i couldn't really be bothered changing everything i wrote, so just edited quite a bit, and finished it off. hope its okay enough T^T  
> thanks for checking this out~  
> come say [hi](https://curiouscat.qa/jaebeomish)  
> -lustre
> 
> don't know if this fits but [here](https://youtu.be/XAaWqrmhKUE) you go

Jinyoung was on his way back to the dressing room to wait while the last of the boys finished hair and make-up, when a familiar hand grabbed his, pulling him into a little closet space in the hallway. “Hyung~!”, Jinyoung hissed, “What are you doing?” He already knew with the way Jaebum’s eyes raked over him, a sly smirk accompanying his provocative gaze, that this wasn’t going to be just some pep talk or company gossip--not that they gossip but--

“Hey, this is still pretty gossip-worthy you know.” Jaebum chuckles while clicking the door shut behind him. Had Jinyoung said that out loud? He didn’t think so, but it wouldn’t surprise him if Jaebum could read his mind by now.

“I heard word around here that some guy really fancies you,” the red-head whispers into his ear, pushing him against the closed door, hands slowly roaming the younger’s body. Jinyoung stills for a second, confused--“and it looks like he found you,” lips ghost over his neck, “you look really good in this suit Jinyoungie,”--and the two seconds of relief that washed over him disappeared as quickly as it came. 

Jinyoung blushes red instead, suddenly taking in Jaebum’s proximity, feeling arousal spread at the mere existence of him so close, at his hands on him, his voice, his lips hovering just above his skin. His eyes, which he made the mistake of glancing into, look like they want to devour him- but lovingly so. How is that even possible? He looks away flustered as his dick starts to throb, half-hard already and he hasn’t even touched him ther-- “ahh-hah, Jaebum hyung!,” he lets out a stuttered moan as Jaebum’s hand dips down to palm his growing erection, the other hand graciously groping his ass. 

“B-but we have to be ready to go soon--”

“Don’t worry nyoung~, it’ll be quick,” Jaebum flashes him that lopsided grin and darts out his tongue to slide up his jaw, Jinyoung’s response sending vibrations down his spine. Cherry-pink lips find their way to his own, a wet heat gliding across the bottom one, biting it and tugging lightly on the plumpness between his teeth before leaving soft pecks that the younger visibly melts under. 

They kiss more feverishly, Jinyoung pushing back, their moans muffled against each other, as multiple stimulations course through him he feels every part of Jaebum’s body on his. He missed this, missed touching Jaebum so much that it was all the more intense after the few weeks of unsatisfied craving. 

Swift fingers deftly remove Jinyoung’s coat, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. Jaebum’s mouth travels down his throat, suckling on the skin of his collarbone. “It’s been a while, you know with our current schedules…” He lets out a whiny grunt as he grinds his lower-half onto the younger to relieve some of the pressure on his own arousal. “I know you’ve been a bit more stressed with filming as well and I just wanted to give you a little something to help in the meantime. Will you let me?” 

Jinyoung gulps as the temptation in front of him keeps moving down, peppering kissing along his chest and toned stomach, dropping to his knees as he gets to his fine little happy trail. Winding around his hips, the elder’s hands come to rest on the waistband of his pants. Jaebum stares up at him, eyes lidded and lusty, his voice dripping with want, “I get a taste and you get a treat. Win-win?” 

Jinyoung lets his hips buck forward at that, with Jaebum’s face now so close to his crotch, looking damn delectable kneeling before him, and that’s all of an answer his boyfriend needs. He noses the raven’s clothed bulge through his pants, then he drags the zipper down with his teeth, all while keeping his eyes locked on his, never losing his gaze.

The tent in Jinyoung’s tight briefs makes Jaebum’s mouth water, but he was a tease so he licked his lips and pressed open mouth kisses onto the covered erection twitching beneath. Jinyoung groaned, watching the redhead leaving a wet spot above his member, so close but so painfully not where he needed it right now. “Please, h-hyuung~…” Jaebum soon gave in to the sound of desperation in the younger’s request, pulling away just enough to remove his straining cock from the slit in his underwear. Jinyoung’s length was quivering to spring upwards as he slowly exposed it all to the air, anticipating the immense pleasure that was about to ensue. 

Jinyoung closed his eyes as Jaebum’s soft hands wrapped around his girth, waiting for the warmth of those pretty lips to envelop him. Instead, he felt hot breath on the head of his cock, a tongue joining to flick firmly against the sensitive tip. Jinyoung was on the verge of pushing himself into Jaebum’s mouth as he carded his fingers through his hair, tossing his own head back, but he knew they were both enjoying every second of this.

Jaebum slides his tongue up and down, licking every inch of him slowly, deliberately before finally engulfing him whole, driving Jinyoung to the edge with the sudden suction. “Fu-uuck!~ hhhhng, Jae--ahh,” only breathy moans that he tries to keep quiet and longer strings of profanities leave his mouth, “God hyung that feels so good, please-” Jaebum gets well into it, slurping and sucking along the entire length of his cock, hollowing his cheeks and squeezing out every drizzle of precum. 

Jinyoung spares a peek down at Jaebum, going to town on his dick, head bobbing down as far as he could, his hands around the base and playing lightly with his balls. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach when he catches Jaebum’s eye, staring right back at him with a knowing glint, a smugness over the power he had over him even while kneeling at his feet. It made the lustful thirst in him spike, the burst of desire freeing him from holding back. He grips Jaebum’s head tighter, getting fistfuls of hair, and starts thrusting into his mouth with force while keeping him in place, hitting the back of his throat with each grunt and shove. “Jaebum you have- have no idea what you do to me, sitting there looking like that,” Jinyoung delivers with a strained groan. But he knows that his words are untrue because for sure his boyfriend knows exactly what he’s doing and how it affects him so.

Jaebum drops his hands in favour of holding onto his thighs and lets Jinyoung face-fuck him, making his jaw go slack and revelling in the fast and hard slide of the younger’s cock in and out of his mouth, up and down his throat. His eyes water from the powerful thrusts and he hums as he tries to relax his throat more as Jinyoung pulls on his head to meet the forward drive of his hips, pushing deeper and deeper. Jinyoung feels like he’s going to explode from the encasing warmth inside the redhead’s mouth, the slick glide over his wet tongue, and the tightness of his throat. Teary, glazed eyes meet his own and the debauched look of his hyung taking him so well, lips stretching over his size and now moaning around his cock, hearing that over his own gasps and uttered nonsense tip him over the edge. Waves of his climax rush throughout his body as he spills into Jaebum without warning, his hips stuttering to a halt as he slows down and rides out his orgasm. Jaebum sucks him clean after swallowing his load like a champ, letting out small breaths as he rubs soothing circles on the backs of his legs as Jinyoung comes down from the high. 

“Wow, glad we sorted that out, looks like you had wound up quite some tension in need of relieving huh.” Jaebum’s voice is a little--a lot--raspy from the onslaught, words hoarse and gravelly as they leave his used, swollen lips. Jinyoung combs through Jaebum’s hair before wiping away stray tears from his cheeks as he pulls him back up to stand. 

“Sorry- I- I didn’t think I’d be so rough, hyung.” It’s said with a worried expression which the older easily brushes away, his own face flushed. 

“Please, you know I love a good ramming. I’m just glad you let me take care of you Jinyoungie~”  
Jaebum tucks Jinyoung back into his pants and pats his butt, fixing up his shirt and suit. Jinyoung goes to reach for Jaebum- “Do you need?-”  
“No, it’s okay, I’m good., We actually better get back, noona will need to touch up my make up again,” Jaebum realises with a slightly panicked look but laughs it off, “I’ll just tell her I got dust in my eye or something.” 

They share another kiss before leaving the closet, Jinyoung smiling into it, tasting himself on Jaebum tongue. “You can repay me the favour later.” Jinyoung feels himself stirring a little at the thought of that and the crescent moons that glance his way as Jaebum walks past him through the door make him a little more than giddy with affection. He really couldn’t wait till they had some time alone again, Jinyoung thinks, following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> welllp- let me know how you guys found it in the comments x (feedback and constructive criticism welcome!)  
> this was the first fic i ever started writing and I'm not really happy with it even if its just a small oneshot/PWP, but i didn't really wanna spend anymore time fixing it. its kinda different from how i would write it now and the characterisations as well, its like half new half old me. and it doesn't have as much dialogue as i'd like and i don't feel like I've been descriptive enough but also i think it goes on for way too long and into detail about useless things but UGH i was just eager to get it out there~ welL as you can see i like to ramble on a lot T~T  
> anywayyys hope i can improve and write better things in the future as i have planned! if you have a prompt request, leave it below and I'll see what i can do (might make a proper prompt fill thing later).  
> thanks for staying till the end if you stopped by~  
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jaebeomish)  
> -lustre


End file.
